harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeydukes (The Wizarding World of Harry Potter)
A recreation of the famous Hogsmede sweet shop Honeydukes was built in in Orlando's Universal Islands of Adventure, in Universal Osaka and Universal Hollywood. The shops are described in the book "Wizarding Worlds" from Theme Park Press: "Like the original, The Wizarding World version in Universal Orlando sells Acid Pops, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Exploding bonbons, Fizzing Whizzbees, Chocolate Frogs with lenticular wizard cards and other delicious treats. The interactive wand will open a box of croaking chocolate frogs in a front window. To keep the village in tune with its depiction in the films, some of the shops are of necessity, quite small, seldom able to comfortably accommodate more that 20 people at a time. This creates a phenomenon seldom seen in theme parks wherein the lines for the shops are often longer than the queue waits for the attractions. One exception to this is Honeydukes which has more overall space but narrow aisles to accommodate all the goodies. Zonko’s closing in 2014 made room for an expansion of Honeydukes next door." The Honeydukes in Wizarding World Osaka sells Acid Pops, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Exploding bonbons, Fizzing Whizzbees, Chocolate Frogs with lenticular wizard cards and other delicious treats. One of the longest lines in all Hogsmeade Osaka isn’t for Ollivanders or the Three Broomsticks, it’s for Honeydukes." In Wizarding World Hollywood "Honeydukes is the first shop with its selection of treats and sweets from Acid Pops to Fizzing Whizzbees and a bakery inside offering Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs. The sweet shop was one of the highlights for students from Hogwarts on their visits to Hogsmeade. Shelf after peppermint green and cotton candy pink shelf tempted the sweet tooth of many youngsters. Here was everything from Skeleton Pops and Exploding Bons-bons to Liquorice Wands and Limas Crazy Blob Drops, mostly invented by the props department. On set each sweet had its own labelling and distinctive boxes and actors were informed before shooting started that the treats were coated with lacquer to keep them from spoiling. As it happened this was untrue it was simply a ruse to stop the children from eating all the props." List of Known Treats *Acid Pops *Apple Ringslink title *Assorted Fruit Balls *Assorted Sours *Assorted Sour Strips *Bat's Blood Soup *Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans *Blood-Flavoured Lollipop *Bolandi's Exquisite Crystallized Pineapple *Brownie *Bubblegum *Canary Cream *Candy In a Can *Cauldron Cake *Charm Choc *Chocoballs *Chocolate Cauldrons *Chocolate Egg *Chocolate Frog *Chocolate Gateau *Chocolate Skeleton *Chocolate Wand *Choco-Loco *Clippy's Clip Joint Clippings *Crystallised Pineapple *Cockroach Clusters *Dolly Mixtures *Drooble's Best Blowing Gum *Edible Dark Mark *Exploding Bon-Bons *Eyeball Bonanza *Fainting Fancies *Fever Fudge *Fizzing Whizzbees *Fizzy Wizzy *Flaming Kiwi Cup *Fudge Flies *Ginger Newt *Glacial Snow Flakes *Green Apple Strips *Gummy Worms *Hiccough Sweet *Honeydukes Best Chocolate *Honeydukes Dark Chocolate *Honeydukes Mice Pops *Honeydukes Salt Water Taffy *Honey Flavoured Toffee *Ice Mice *Jelly Skull *Jelly Slug *Jumping Snakes *Licorice Snaps *Lightning Bolt Shaped Dark Chocolate Covered Rice Crispy Treat *Liquorice Allsorts *Liquorice Comfits *Liquorice Wand *No Melt Ice Cream *Nosebleed Nougat *Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum *Orange Slices *Peach Rings *Pepper Imps *Peppermint Toad *Pink Coconut Ice *Pretzel Wand *Puking Pastille *Pumpkin Fizz *Pumpkin Juice *Pumpkin Pasties *Rock cake *Sherbet lemon *Shock-o-Choc *Skeletal Sweets *Sour Apple Bites *Sour Rind Watermelon *Sour Strawberry Apple Strips *Sour Strawberry Strips *Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders *Sugar Hexes *Sugar Mice *Sugar Quill *Sugar Straws *Sugared Butterfly Wings *Sweet Crystals *Tooth Splintering Strong Mints *Toothflossing Stringmints *Treacle fudge *Ton-Tongue Toffee *U-No-Poo *White Chocolate Skull *Wine-Gum *Wizochoc *Wrapped Caramels *Yorkshire Mix Category:Honeydukes Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter